


What are you up to, Mr Malfoy?

by Sexy_serpent_cane (Hufflepuff_headgirl)



Series: The Hermione Inquisition [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Sexy_serpent_cane
Summary: Hermione Granger works for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her first task is to tackle the issue of House elf slavery.This brings her into contact with the Malfoys and her quest to make sure they abide by the new laws set for employing Elves.Her suspicions are piqued when she over hears an argument coming from Mr Malfoy’s study. What is the elder Malfoy up to? Hermione is determined to find out.





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> So this story started off as a plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone while I was writing my other Lucius/OFC fic.  
> I have never written a Lumione before but I just couldn’t stop thing about this idea.
> 
> This is a 2 part story.

“Miss Granger, What a delight. If I had known you wanted to come I would have sent you an invitation and save all this subterfuge.”  
                      ~oOo~

  
It had been months in preparation. Hermione Granger had been checking up on the Malfoy family and their treatment of house-elves as part of her work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After all, it is was Dobby’s appalling treatment by the hands of his former Masters that galvanised Hermione to create S.P.E.W in her fourth year at Hogwarts.   
  
She remembered all too well the cold disdain she received from Mrs Malfoy when she had asked her and her husband for a meeting to discuss their treatment of their House-elves and what would be required of them in order to comply with the new guidelines for owning elves. 

“You expect us to pay them wages?! Give them holidays? I’ve never heard anything so absurd!” Exclaimed Narcissa Malfoy after Hermione had explained what was to now be expected of them.

Lucius Malfoy had made no comment. In fact through the whole meeting he had seemed rather distant. He may be there in body but his mind was very much absent.    
She had tried her best to calm the older witch down. Passing her a pamphlet outlining the code of conduct every Wizarding household should follow for the health and wellbeing of the elf in their employ.   
Narcissa took one look at the pamphlet and sneered in response before passing it to Lucius. He glanced at it but didn’t seem as concerned as his wife.   
  
Hermione was frustrated by his indifference and tried to engage him in the conversation, if you could call it that.   
“I would like to come and meet your house-elves soon. What are their names again, Mr Malfoy?” 

This has the desired effect and Lucius’ eyes finally met hers.  
He cleared his throat. “Tully and Stepney.”   
Hermione of course already knew this information but it now meant she had his attention.

“And when can I schedule an appointment to visit? I wouldn’t need long initially. Just to set up their profiles and then I would be required to visit them on a regular basis to make sure they are doing well and are settled with the program.”  
Hermione was only too aware of what had happened to her last time she had stepped foot in the manor. She couldn’t believe the pressure she was putting herself through to even consider going back to the scene of her torture but it was for the good of the elves and she was determined that Dobby’s death would not be in vain.  
  
What followed was several weeks of slow progress with gaining the Malfoy’s house-elves trust and not to offend their delicate sensibilities when she explained that she was there to make sure they were treated with kindness by the family.  
Narcissa always kept a shrewd eye on her during these visits which made Hermione feel even more unwelcome.   
  
Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, Mr Malfoy was never present for when Hermione came to the Manor in the first couple of instances. That suited Hermione fine as it was bad enough having to deal with one member of the Pureblood family glaring at her, not to mention the enchanted portraits that whispered about her when they thought Hermione wasn’t paying attention. If they thought she would be deterred from seeing her assignment through then they would be very disappointed. It actually spurred her on even more.  
  
For the most part, the Malfoy’s complied to the guidelines. The two House-elves now wore matching dark green shifts that were pristine. They both received a modest salary and were allowed one evening off a fortnight on a rota basis. However they weren’t sure how to use this time off so rarely took advantage of it. At least it was a step in the right direction.  
Tully, the female was taking the changes better than Stepney, the older of the duo. He wasn’t too keen on Hermione telling him that a holiday would do him good. Tully was more receptive to the idea and always looked forward to ‘Miss Hermione’s’ visits.  
  
During one visit, Hermione found she needed to use the loo. Embarrassed, she had asked Tully to show her where she would find the bathroom and the House-elf had happily shown her the way. They passed a few closed doors on the way and Hermione could hear a raised voice coming from one of them. Judging by the tone, it could only be the master of the manor and he didn’t sound particularly in good spirits.  
She mentally berated herself for being nosy and tried not to think about it.  
  
She couldn’t stop thinking about it. What did Mr Malfoy get up to with his days? Who had he been arguing with in that room and what about?   
It was none of her business and yet, Hermione wanted to make it her business and the next time she was back at the Manor she was determined to find out what the elder Malfoy did in his spare time.  
  
Two weeks went by and Hermione was back at the manor for her routine meeting with the House-elves. She had planned to sneak off and see if she could find any clue as to Lucius’ heated exchange last time she was there. However it was Lucius who found her out during her observation of the elves.  
  
It was Tully who alerted Hermione of his presence. The elf let out a squeak of surprise and then curtsied as low as she could. Hermione noted that the female of the two elves still seemed skittish in her ‘employers’ presence.

“M-master! Is everything alright?”

“The Mistress needs you to attend to her, she is heading out to Diagon Alley.”

“At once, Master.” The elf disappeared, leaving Hermione alone in the sitting room with Lucius.  
He looked better than when she had last seen him. His features were not quiet so gaunt and his eyes seemed more focus on his surrounds and on her in particular. It made Hermione feel slightly uncomfortable. 

“Can I help you with something, Mr Malfoy?” She asked, breaking the silence that weighed heavy in the air around them.  
  
“Just how long will these visits to continue for?” He asked her but remained standing near the doorway.   
  
“Until I am satisfied that the program has been a success.”   
  
“Does it take much to satisfy you, Miss Granger?”   
  
Hermione wasn’t quiet sure how to answer that question. She wasn’t entirely sure what they were talking about anymore.   
  
“Goodness me, Miss Granger, has the proverbial cat got your tongue?”   
He smirked at her, she scowled in response. She would not be belittled by him.   
  
“It takes a great deal to satisfy me Mr Malfoy and currently you are not being very successful.. with your House-Elves.” She added.   
  
“Is that so? Please enlighten me where I am going wrong so I might remedy the situation.”   
  
He stepped fully into the sitting room now and Hermione couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated by him. After all, here was the man who allowed her to be tortured in this very building. Who had fought on the opposite side of the war. A Death Eater.   
Hermione tried to act professional and not let on that she was finding it hard to focus. He could sense it.   
  
“Something the matter?” He queried dryly.   
‘Pull yourself together Hermione. Don’t let him get under your skin.’ She thought and looked at Lucius with determination.   
  
“It’s the way your elves act around you and Mrs Malfoy. Tully in particular looks as if she is going to be flayed alive if she puts a toe out of line and that is unacceptable. As I am sure you read in the pamphlet, a house-elf should feel safe with the family in which they work for and not live in fear. Until Tully shows signs of being comfortable in yours and Mrs Malfoy’s company then my visits will continue.”

  
Lucius’ eyes narrowed briefly and Hermione instinctively moved her right hand towards her wand concealed in the left sleeve of her robe.

“Tully is such a jittery little thing. Even the peacocks scare her.” Lucius said, breaking the tension.

“But you will try to make her more at ease?”

“Next you’ll be asking for me to give her back massages.”  
Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the image Lucius had conjured in her head.   
  
“Not quite, Mr Malfoy, just be gentle around her. Try not to make her so nervous.”   
Hermione stood up from her seat to gather her things together to leave and found Lucius was now standing very close to her. She could see the fine stitching on his black robes and the small snake buttons on his shirt. His cologne snaked its way into her nostrils, it reminded her of spices and cedar wood. When had he got so close?   
He looked down at her, his cool grey eyes seemed to pierce through her, rooting her to the spot. 

“And if I follow your instructions, that will leave you satisfied?”

Hermione swallowed, Lucius’ eyes followed the action of her throat bob up and down. She suddenly felt very hot.  
He quirked an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

“Y-yes.” She croaked out, not sure why he was affecting her in this way.

  
The smirk returned. “Then I shall do my utmost to achieve just that. And then you can leave us in peace for good. Good day, Miss Granger.” With a mocking bow, he turned and left Hermione alone in the sitting room, unable to move.   
  
Later that night, Hermione would replay the conversation they had over and over in her brain. Trying to make sense of what was said and how it was said. If she hadn't have known any better, she almost would have thought that Lucius had been flirting with her.   
‘Yeah, right Hermione. He was just trying to make you uncomfortable.’ She reasoned with herself as she got ready for bed that night. ‘Besides, how can I even entertain that idea when all he sees me as is a dirty mudblood.’  Hermione stopped short as she brushed her teeth and berated herself for her train of thought. To him, she would always be a mudblood and that’s the way it was supposed to be.   
  
She read her book for a while before turning off the light and settling down to sleep. In her dreams the heady scent of spices and cedar wood lingered and cool grey eyes watched her from afar. Not that she would remember it come the morning.   
  
The next time she was at the Manor, Lucius had made himself scarce again. Hermione wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved. However she made good use of her time, speaking with Tully about her nervousness and ways in which she could overcome her timidness. Stepney rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.   
Once more she made the excuse of needing to relieve herself in the bathroom and she slowly made her way past the door where she heard L ucius’ voice coming from before.   
Suddenly the door opened and a figure strode out.   
  
“Well, I won’t be going and if you had any sense, you wouldn’t be  either!”   
  
Hermione immediately recognised the person as Draco, he slammed the door shut and muttered,   
“Bigoted old fool,” under his breath before turning to see her.   


“What are you doing here Granger?”  He failed to keep the disdain from his voice. This was the first time she had seen him since she began her observations at the manor.

“I’m here on Ministry business, your House-elves-“

He interrupted her before she could finish. “I know about that, what are you doing here?”

She stood straight and looked at Draco defiantly. “I was on my way to the bathroom, which is just further down this corridor.”  
Draco arched an eyebrow and Hermione felt herself tense up underneath his scrutiny.   
  
“I know where the bathroom is, I do live here. Well then, don’t let me stop you.” He sneered, stepped past and marched down the corridor away from her.   


Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione decided to visit the toilet to try and calm her frazzled nerves.  
Draco had been angry. The door slam was proof of that. He had obviously been arguing with his father about something.   
‘Bigoted old fool’, that’s what he had said. Hermione felt her suspicions of Malfoy senior were not a figment of her imagination. He was up to something and Draco wanted nothing to do with it.   
She stared at her reflection in the mirror, meeting her brown eyes in resolve.   
Lucius Malfoy was definitely up to no good and she was determined to find out what.   
  
The weeks went by and there was excitement at the Ministry about the upcoming Sahmain ball. Hermione was in a quandary as she wasn’t sure who to invite. She and Ron were on a mutually agreed trial separation. Part of her still loved Ron but the differences which at one time endeared her to him had started to wear thin.   
She had almost forgot about the whole ministry event as her mind had been so focused on House-Elves and discovering Lucius Malfoy’s secrets.   
She had managed to sneak into his study one day after the house-elves had thought she had left and both Lucius and Narcissa were out for the day. It was the opportunity Hermione had been waiting for.   
She rifled through the elder Malfoy’s personal correspondences to see if she could find anything incriminating but it was all very boring and nothing at all that screamed, “I’m doing nefarious deeds and need locking up in Azkaban.”   
Dejected, Hermione replaced all the letters back in their respective piles. A black leather bound book caught her eye and she was delighted to discover it was his diary. Almost greedily, she snatched it up and flicked through the pages.

  
“Ah ha!” She cried triumphantly as she looked at the page with the date she had heard Lucius shouting angrily at someone.   
2:30pm- Nott.   
That was about the time she had walked past his study. Did he mean Theodore Nott? His father was still in prison as far as she was aware. She flipped through more pages to find anything else of note and that’s when she saw it.   
31st October. Samhain. The date was circled in red ink and written in the occupying space was;   
      7:30pm- Hades. Meeting.   
“Got you.” Whispered Hermione, knowing all to well that Hades was an establishment of ill repute and a haunt for those with perversion to the darker nature of magic. It made sense that something would be happening there on such a auspicious night as Halloween. Something Draco wanted no part in and to begin with, neither did his father.   
At least it solved Hermione’s problem about who she would take to the Ministry ball. She wouldn’t be going.   
  
The following weeks saw Hermione learning all she could about Hades and how she was going to infiltrate the meeting.   
Her evenings after work consisted of hanging around the nightspot in knockturn alley.( Disguised of course, it wouldn’t go down well if anyone recognised her.) She kept track of who entered the club, recognising one or two of the patrons but none were Nott or Lucius.   
On her third visit she managed to find out that the members had a special membership card that gained them entry past the goblin concierge and the two burly looking half giant bodyguards. One of them had given her unsavoury look when they noticed her looking. He ran his tongue up and down his rather sharp looking canine and Hermione scarpered as fast as she could before Dis-apparating away.


	2. Got you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to find out what she can about Lucius Malfoy’s Samhain plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who read chapter one. I hope you enjoy chapter two’s offering.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

“Tully, are you doing anything special this Samhain?” Hermione asked the House-elf during her routine visit to the Manor.  
The elf tugged on one of her bat like ears in thought. “Not really Miss Hermione. The family used to host wonderful Samhain Balls. Oh how Tully loved to decorate the ballroom for Halloween! But the Mistress hasn’t hosted one since...” her voice trailed off.

  
“Since?” Hermione pressed.

  
“Since the war, Miss. Many of the Mistresses old friends are no longer..” she paused, unsure what word to say.  
“Friends?” Hermione supplied.  
“Alive.” Came the familiar drawl from behind her. “Some are incarcerated and indeed some no longer count themselves among our acquaintances.”

  
Hermione looked round to see Lucius Malfoy looking as resplendent as ever. He was removing his black leather gloves and passing them to Tully, who had immediately rushed to be by his side. Hermione realised he must have been out of the house and only just got back.

  
“Tully, Stepney requires you in the kitchen.” He told the elf as she disappeared his travelling cloak from off his shoulders.

  
“Yes Master.” She squeaked, bowing low before vanishing to the kitchen. Yet again Hermione was left alone in the elder Malfoy’s company. Perhaps she should make her excuses and leave.

  
“I was wondering if you could spare me a moment of your time Miss Granger?” Lucius asked, walking towards her slowly. He reminded Hermione of a black panther, stalking his prey.

  
“Of course, Mr Malfoy.” She replied and internally cursed herself for sounding so nervous.  
He smirked at her, knowing full well that he intimidated her.

  
“Shall we?” He indicated to the sofas and Hermione sat down, perched on the very edge of the seat, as if she was planning to make a bolt for it. Rather than sit on the opposite facing sofa, Lucius decided to continue to make the young witch squirm by sitting next to her. He made a display of crossing his legs at the ankles and relaxing back against the cushions. Hermione was all too aware of the closeness of his proximity. She could feel the heat radiating off him and she angled her legs away from his own. A movement not lost on him.

“Miss Granger. It has been just over 3 months since the start of your fortnightly visits to my home. During that time we have followed your instructions on Elfish welfare to the letter. Both now receive a fair wage and a new work uniform. Both have entitlements to holidays and time off from their duties. Both are treated with respect to their station and neither have been abused, cursed or otherwise harmed in all that time. So what I am saying is; are you satisfied yet?”

Hermione’s mouth felt dry as he spoke. He had of course brought up a fundamental point. All her other elfish welfare cases had stopped receiving visits from her after the first two months once seeing signs of improvement to the elves treatment. However with the Malfoy’s it was completely different. The Malfoy’s were a special case. Not including the snooping she had been doing on the Elves Master.

“I will need to write up a report. Observe the elves without them knowing. Then, when I am truly satisfied that you will stick to the new guidelines, and only then will my visits stop.”

“So then, shall we make the next visit your last and final visit? Do what you need to do to observe and write your report. It’s not that I haven’t enjoyed your presence in my home every 14 days but one does start to wonder how long you intend to keep up this charade.”

Hermione stared at the wizard opposite her, at a lost for words.  
“Excuse me?” She managed to say.

“There is no use denying it. You see, I found it odd to begin with. Why would Miss Granger, a war hero, one third of ‘The Golden Trio’ and all round goody two-shoes, wish to step foot into the home of an ex- Death Eater? The very house you were tortured in during the war.” As he spoke, his voice became more drawling than Hermione felt possible. Her heart hammered in her chest and she was ready to leap off the sofa and run from the adrenaline in her system.

“Do you know what my hypothesis is? I believe that you have wanted my family to fail, Miss Granger. That you have wanted me to abuse the the elves, to play my role as the villain you see me as and to get me locked up in Azkaban once and for all.” He was leaning towards her now. His arrogant smirk firmly in place. “Am I correct?”

Hermione took a deep breath before giving him a smile. “Oh Mr Malfoy, you do yourself and your family a disservice! Your actions were pardoned remember? By Harry and indeed myself during your trial. I have had to be more thorough with you due to my previous encounters with one of your House-elves. After all your treatment of poor Dobby-“

  
Lucius winced at the mention of his name.  
“Was appalling, sir. I had to make sure that your current Elves were not being mistreated in such a manner. The improvements for the Elves in your employment have been exceptional but as I have mentioned before, they still fear you and your retribution if they should wrong you in any way. This is the reason why my visits have continued and nothing more.” With this, she found the courage to stand up from the sofa but Lucius followed suit. She was about to step forward when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She froze on the spot.

  
“My apologies, Miss Granger. I never meant to cause offence.”

Yeah, right. She thought but all she could really think about was the heat of his hand bleeding through her work robes.

“It’s the Slytherin in me, I suppose. I always believe everyone has a ulterior motive for every action they do.” He continued but his voiced dropped a few octaves which caused Hermione to shiver, another action that was not lost on Lucius.

“Well my motives are purely for the good of your Elves and to make sure you and your family uphold the new legislation regarding their welfare in the eyes of the Ministry.  
Now would you kindly remove your hand from my person.” She said sternly, fixing him an even sterner glare. Lucius removed his hand from her shoulder and immediately, Hermione missed the feel of him.

‘What is wrong with me?’ She berated herself.

“Again I apologise. Perhaps I could make amends with a pot of tea? While we discuss the next step in the programme?” He asked, smoothly. Once more indicating that Hermione should sit down.

‘Just leave, say goodbye and leave.’ Her mind clamoured loudly.  
“Thank you Mr Malfoy, I am quiet parched.” Her mouth said instead.  
‘What an idiot.’

So there she was, sitting back on the sofa, Lucius seated next to her, drinking tea together and chatting. About the elves, her report, the Ministry and even (to Hermione’s surprise) other more mundane areas of conversation, such as her current reading list. Hermione was just explaining her research on werewolves when she heard the clock on the mantle strike two.  
She bolted up from the sofa with a start. She had been at the manor for five hours.

  
“Everything alright, Miss Granger?” Lucius enquired, using his cane to lever himself off the sofa.  
“No.. I mean- yes! I hadn’t realised the time, I really must get back to the office.”

  
“But of course, one must not appear tardy.”

  
Hermione gathered her things together and summoned for her cloak. Her mind in a fuzz from what had transpired in the Manor’s sitting room.

  
“Thank you for your hospitality Mr Malfoy.” She held back the automatic need to curtsy and turned to leave.

  
“Before you go, Miss Granger.” Lucius’ words had a way of rooting her to the spot and she found she was clenching her hands into fists.  
She forced a smile and turned back to face him.  
“Yes, Mr Malfoy?”

Lucius was inspecting the head of his cane.  
“I just want to enquire why you were asking Tully about Samhain.” He turned his gaze towards her and waited for an answer, one Hermione wasn’t sure what to give.

  
“Oh!... Erm I just curious, I suppose! I will be at the Ministry Ball this year, still not sure who to take..”  
‘Shut up Hermione.’  
“If she wasn’t otherwise engaged I was going to invite Tully....”  
‘Shut up!’  
“To come to the Ministry Ball. With me.”  
Smooth move Granger. She mentally berated herself.  
Lucius’ eyebrows had risen spectacularly up to his hairline.

  
“You wish to take my servant, a house-elf, to a Ministry ball? Miss Granger, surely there are much more suitable chaperones to accompany you? Weren’t you seeing one of Weasley’s spawn?”

Hermione frowned at his derogatory comment.  
“I don’t see how it is any of your business.” She snapped and instantly regretted her outburst.

“My apologies Mr Malfoy. I had best be going. I will owl you with a date and time for my final visit.”  
Before Lucius could say another word, Hermione hurried out of the sitting room and out of the Manor before dis-Aparating away.

When she was in the safety of her small office, Hermione finally allowed herself to digest what she had said.

  
“Why did I say I wanted to take Tully to the ball? Am I crazy? I’m not even going to the ball!”  
She paced up and down the available space, wishing she had a Time-Turner so she could stop herself from snapping at Lucius. Her ears burned in humiliation at the thought.

The next day she sent an owl detailing her date for her final visit to the Manor and it would be after Halloween so if the actual visit would go ahead she wasn’t quiet sure, it all depended on what she found out in two nights time at the night spot.

  
That night she went back to Hades to acquire a target who she would use to get her into the exclusive club. She decided to pick the first person to leave and followed them to the Apparation spot before casting a confundus charm on the unsuspecting wizard and plucking a hair from their head and swiping their membership card for Hades.  
The plan went without a hitch and Hermione pat herself on the back for being so clever.

The next morning, there was a parcel waiting for her on her desk. Hermione frowned, wondering who could have sent it to her as she wasn’t expecting anything. She unwrapped the parcel and was surprised to find it was a copy of an out of print book she had been looking for about Werewolves. Confused, she opened the envelope that came with the book.

‘Dear Miss Granger,  
        The 10th November is more than adequate for your next visit to the Manor and for you to observe the Elves behaviour and indeed ours, without being interrupted.

I would also like to take this chance to apologise for my rather unwelcome comment last time we met. I didn’t mean to offend you or indeed cause any ill feelings. I was just taken aback that the ‘brightest witch of her age’ would need to resort to asking a house-elf to be her plus one to the Samhain ball. I may also be a tad jealous that you didn’t ask me to join you as your guest but alas I have other commitments that night.  
As a repentance, please find enclosed a copy of Romulus Lupacal’s ‘In Werewolves Clothing- The Monstrous Truth’. I hope you find it enlightening for your research.

Yours faithfully,

Lucius Malfoy.’

 

Hermione stared at the letter for several minutes until the letters started to dance around and jumble into a haphazard mess.  
She closed her eyes and tried to reassemble her thoughts but one line of the letter stood out in her mind.

I may also be a tad jealous that you didn’t ask me to join you as your guest but alas I have other commitments that night.

He was jealous! Jealous that she wanted to take Tully to the ball instead of him! It was absolutely preposterous! She blushed as she imagined the stares she would receive if she turned up arm in arm with the older pureblood wizard. The press would have a field day!  
‘GRANGER AND MALFOY SETTLE BLOOD DIFFERENCES AT THE SAMHAIN MINISTRY BALL’  
She would have to dance with him and it wouldn’t just be a dance, no he would sweep her off her feet with his prowess. Her lithe body pressed against his as they danced together, unaware of the stares. He would probably speak softly into her ear making her blush.  
Hermione crossed her legs, feeling a pool of warmth settle there.  
‘What am I doing?’ She scolded herself, her fantasy dissolved to nothing.  
‘I won’t be going to the ball. Malfoy will not be sweeping me off my feet. If anything I’ll be watching the Aurors take him away for dealing in the Dark arts.’ For some reason that thought no longer had the same appeal as it once had.

Hermione busied herself with work. The morning of Samhain soon arrived and Hermione was confident that all would go to plan.  
She had the polyjuice potion brewed and bottled, needing only the addition of the hair from Emmanuel Scrud. She would transfigure her robes and shoes into more fitting and suitable garments and travel to the club in Knockturn alley. She wouldn’t have to worry about the real Mr Scrud turning up as she had his membership card.  
Once she was in the club, she planned to get photographic evidence of, well, whatever it was that was going on. If she witnessed dark magic then she would notify the Aurors immediately.  
Work went by in a blur and during her break she finished reading the book Lucius had given her which had helped further her research tenfold.

“Are you looking forward to the ball tonight ‘Mione?” Asked Harry as they towards the Floo network in the Atrium.

  
“Harry, I’m not going remember, I have too much work to do. I’ll definitely go to the Yule Ball in a few months time.”  
Harry stopped walking.  
“Is this because Ron didn’t invite you?”

  
“What? No! Don’t be ridiculous! Who Ronald invites to the ball has nothing to do with me. We are on a mutual separation. He is free to take whom ever he chooses.”  
Harry sighed and carried on walking besides her.

  
“You know he would have asked you, you know.”

  
“I know, it’s just.. I need time. Don’t worry about me Harry. Just make sure you don’t step on Ginny’s feet during the waltz.”

Once home in her flat, Hermione quickly made herself something light for dinner and then had a shower. Her mind a buzz of anxiety and excitement. It had been so long since she had to do anything remotely dangerous and she didn’t want to admit she had missed the thrill of it all.  
Standing in her bedroom, towel wrapped around her, she took in her appearance. She was about to do something she had never done before. Become a man and all that entailed.  
Hastily she dried herself and put on the men’s underwear to save her having to see anything she didn’t really want to, before drinking the foul tasting potion. It had been a very good idea. Emmanuel was by no means a young man or indeed a fit one and very hairy. It reminded Hermione all too much of her first run in with Polyjuice potion back at Hogwarts and she quickly got dressed to stave off any unwanted memories returning.  
She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Gone was the curly haired young woman and in her place stood a pot bellied old man with straggly brown hair. Part of her wished she was going to the ball instead.

She arrived at the nightclub to find there was a queue to get in which denoted that there was more of a special event happening. Security had even been stepped up a bit with the addition of an extra half-troll bouncer.

  
“Mr Scrud! I see you found your membership card. How fortunate!” Smiled the Goblin by the entry podium but it did not reach his eyes. “Where did you find it?”

  
Hermione tried not to let her nervousness get the better of her.

“It had fallen through the lining of my robes pocket.” She said gruffly.  
“Oh! Well it’s good that you found it again. On behalf of Hades, we hope you have a splendid evening and blessing of Samhain to you.” The Goblin dismissed her with a wave of his long fingered hand and focused his attention on the next wizard in the queue.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, she passed through into the club’s foyer.

  
“Mr Scrud! Are you here for the Samhain auction?” A beautiful blonde witch with extremely long nails and little clothing on came tottering over in thigh high boots. Hermione wasn’t quite sure where to look. She nodded to confirm she was.

  
“Excellent! It hasn’t started yet. Let me take you there.” The blonde smiled, taking Hermione’s arm and pulling her off to the left of the foyer.

Hermione entered a busy auditorium, complete with a stage and a podium in which Theodore Nott stood in smart wizards robes. He was nervously shuffling white cue cards in his hands and looking over the gathered wizards before him.

  
“Good luck with your bidding Mr Scrud! Number 11 is my favourite.” The bubbly blonde witch said with a wink and left the way she came. Hermione felt like a rock had settled in her stomach. What on Earth was happening?  
She scanned the crowd but she couldn’t see Lucius anywhere.

  
“Gentlewizards, in a few minutes we will begin the Samhain auction. Remember it's for a good cause so please bid generously. Let’s bring out the Muggles, shall we?” Said Nott, using the amplifying charm on his voice.

Hermione then watched in horror as 13 Muggle females were brought on to the stage. All wearing pure white shift robes and collars around their necks of black leather and of varying ages but none younger than 18 or older than 25 as far as Hermione could tell.

  
“Yes, tonight being Samhain and the most powerful night for the following rite and so we have handpicked these rather stunning muggle virgins for you to enjoy. Only one Muggle per bidder. Now then, let’s start the bidding for our first Muggle...”

Hermione could feel her blood start to boil. This what Draco protested about! The auctioning off of a girls virginity to the highest bidder!

A hand came down hard on Hermione’s shoulder, causing her to jump in fright.

  
“Mr Scrud? The boss would like a word with you.” Grunted the Half-Troll. Hermione’s stomach did a backflip but she nodded and was lead away from the auction.

In silence, she was lead up two flights of stairs and down a foreboding looking passageway before stopping at a set of mahogany doors. The half-Troll rapped his knuckles on the door.  
“Enter” came the voice on the other side. A voice Hermione knew and her stomach dropped even further.  
The bouncer opened the door.  
“Mr Scrud to see you sir.”

  
“Ah yes, Show him in and leave us.”

  
The half-troll grabbed Hermione’s arm before she could protest and yanked her in front of him and pushed her into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
Hermione’s heart was racing as she saw Lucius Malfoy sitting behind a huge desk.

  
“Step forward, Mr Scrud.” He drawled, seemingly bored by the whole situation.  
Tentatively, Hermione walked towards him and it felt like she had walked through a spiders web. Her face prickled as well as her hands and as she continued walking, the shoes on her feet became too large and her clothing felt baggy.

  
“Or should that be, Imposter?” Lucius added with a smirk.  
That’s when Hermione’s signature brown curly hair erupted from her head and her face pulsated and bubbled before settling in place.  
She stopped walking as her,  
now oversized trousers fell in a heap around her ankles. She immediately bent down to pick them up, blushing with embarrassment.  
Lucius grinned almost obscenely once the transformation was complete.

“Miss Granger, What a delight. If I had known you wanted to come I would have sent you an invitation and save all this subterfuge.”

With one hand holding up her trousers, the other reached into her robe and withdrew her wand and pointed it at Lucius.

“Now Miss Granger, let’s not do anything hasty.” The wizard held up his hands in a show of surrender.

“You’re the owner of this... establishment?” She questioned,  
Not lowering her wand.

  
“Co-owner.” He smirked. “Please Miss Granger, do you really need to point that at me. I am not going to hurt you.”

  
“I want answers, Mr Malfoy. Namely why there is an auction for Muggle virgins happening in your club?” She tried to keep herself calm but she couldn’t quiet stop her heart from hammering against her ribcage.

  
“Relax Miss Granger. The Muggle girls are here on their own volition. After all, Samhain is also a very important Celtic festival in the pagan calendar.”

  
“Pagan? They are pagans?”

  
“And very eager to lose their virginity tonight.” He smirked causing Hermione to feel heat flush over her.

  
“But they are being auctioned off like cattle!”

  
“Come now Miss Granger! It’s all for a good cause, the money raised is going to ‘The War Orphans Benevolent Fund’ of which I am a patron.”

  
Hermione’s mouth felt dry, she knew that Lucius was a benefactor of the charity and had indeed done a few things in the past to help raise money.

  
“But they are still Muggles. Do they really know what is happening? Or are they all under the imperius curse?”

  
Suddenly Lucius stood up from his chair which made her jump.  
“Miss Granger! Are you insinuating that someone has used a unforgivable on the 13 ladies downstairs? Because I assure if such practices are happening I will call the Aurors immediately.”

  
She was at a lost for words, and as Lucius began walking towards her, she felt her wand shake in her grasp.

  
“After tonight, the Muggle girls will have their memories modified. They won’t remember what really transpired, only that they lost their virginity on Samhain, just like they wanted. No one is under any curses and nothing illegal is happening here. Yes, hymen Muggle blood is a rather exotic ingredient and it does hold a high value, hence the idea to auction the girls to the highest bidder but to obtain it is not a crime. Now then, why don’t you drop your wand and we can put this silly misunderstanding behind us. You should be at the Ministry Ball, dancing with handsome wizards, not holding me at wand point and clutching hold of old wizard trousers. In fact...” with a extravagant flourish, Lucius waved his hand and Hermione felt her clothing change. The trousers transformed to become a shimmering silver liquid like substance which crept across her body to become a beautiful slinky, v necked dress. Her eyebrows rose in shock at Lucius’ wandless and nonverbal magic.  
“That’s more fitting for a ball. Don’t you think, my dear?”

  
She went to open her mouth to speak but found her voice had deserted her.  
Lucius eyes swept up and down her form.

  
“For such an infuriating Miss-know-it -all you do look rather ravishing.”

“How did you know I wasn’t the real Mr Scrud?” She asked, wanting to change the subject immediately.

“There were a number of pointers. For example, the membership card you have swiped has a charm on it that alerts any of my staff that it is stolen property. You hardly spoke to Cadence, upsetting her most grievously. You also forgot that during your visits to the Manor that my walls have eyes and ears.” This was met with a very hard stare and caused Hermione to become even more unsteady in her heels which she realised he must have transfigured from her previous large men’s shoes. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as the full weight of what Lucius was saying hit her.  
He knew she had been rifling through his private documents. Probably knew she had overhead his argument with Nott and his son months before.

“Dear me Miss Granger, what will the Minister think?”  
Finally she found her voice.  
“Please, don’t!” She cried, lowering her wand.  
He couldn’t hide the smirk on his face at her distress.  
“What was that?”  
Oh he was enjoying this far too much.  
“Please; don’t tell the Minister. I’m sorry I suspected you of dark dealings. I’m still not happy about the auction that’s happening downstairs but as it’s not anything malicious there is nothing I can do to stop it going ahead.”

  
“And what will you do for me in exchange for my silence?”

  
Hermione's heart started to race once more.  
“Pardon?”

  
“My silence about your misconduct in my home while on Ministry time. What will you do for me to earn it?”  
His smirk was becoming infuriating now.  
Hermione tapped her wand against her silver clad thigh.  
“I can pay you-“

  
“I don’t need your money.” He cut her off, dismissively.

  
“Well, you obviously have something in mind Mr Malfoy.”  
He made a of show of thinking. His long fingers tapped the side of his chin while he pondered.  
“What I want from you is a dance.”

  
Hermione stared at him in confusion.  
“A dance?” She couldn’t help the quiver that affected her voice.

  
“One dance, here in my office.”

  
She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered his request. Lucius’ smile grew on his face, causing lines to appear around his eyes and Hermione wished he wasn’t so damn attractive.  
‘It’s just a dance. Nothing more. Do this and go home.’ Her mind supplied. Not trusting her voice, she nodded.  
Lucius’ eye glittered silver and he raised his hand and with a flick of the wrist, orchestral music filled his office. He offered her his hand and she took it with her own shaking one.

‘This isn’t so bad.’ Hermione thought as Lucius expertly manoeuvred them gracefully around his office space in a waltz.

Memories of Professor McGonagall teaching her to dance in preparation for the Yule Ball and the subsequent dancing with Viktor Krum flitted through her mind. However dancing with Lucius Malfoy was nothing like dancing with Viktor.  
Lucius’ frame was much more imposing. She could feel the heat of his hand on her back and his heady aroma filled her senses.

“You have a natural rhythm, Miss Granger.” He spoke directly into her ear and it was just as she had fantasised. She knew she was blushing and she tried not to let her mind get carried away but she was all too aware of his long, silky hair brushing her hand on his shoulder, the grip of his other hand on hers and the warmth of him so near to her.  
He turned her effortlessly under his arm in a series of spins.  
“You know, you never did thank me for the book I sent you.” He continued as they danced. “One could take that as being rude.”

  
“Well, I do thank you for the book. It really has been perfect for my research.”

  
“Of that, I had no doubt.”

  
The music ended then but rather than break apart, Lucius held her as another waltz started. Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

  
“Let’s say that this dance is a thank you for the book.” He answered her with a smirk.  
Hermione went to complain but decided to go along with it. After all, she did owe him and she was enjoying the dance.

  
Lucius swept her once more around his office, the music taking her away from all the mundane things, the stress of work and of being Hermione Granger. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was living another life. One in which the man she was dancing with wasn’t a pureblood supremacist who wouldn’t dream of being seen with her in public, let alone dancing with her.

  
That’s when it happened. With her eyes shut she had let her guard down and she felt warmth on her right ear followed by wetness.  
Instantly her eyes flew open and she discovered that her dance partner was indeed tonguing her earlobe. She went to speak but her voice came out more of a moan, which surprised her.  
Lucius chuckled and it vibrated through her body. That’s when she noticed they had stopped dancing but the music continued on.

  
Lucius leaned towards her again and took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbles on it and her eyes fluttered closed once more. Her nails dug into his the fabric of his shoulder as he flicked her earlobe with his tongue.

  
Warmth pooled to her abdomen which caused her to blush even more and another moan to escape her lips.  
Then he spoke, “You taste even more delicious then I imagined.”

  
She should have been outraged. Slapped him around the face, turned on her heels and left.  
However at his words, she realised the fundamental truth. She wanted him. Him! Lucius Malfoy! Father of the boy who terrorised her at school. A man old enough to be her father. Pureblood. Death Eater.

  
“I do wonder what is going around in that head of yours, Miss Granger.” He said silky into her ear, cutting through her thoughts. “Are you thinking of a way to hex me? Or perhaps you are wondering just what is happening.”

His hand that was holding her right hand moved to capture her wrist while his other hand that was positioned on her shoulder blade underneath her arm, moved down her back to pull her towards his body.

  
“And what exactly is happening?” She asked breathlessly, looking up at him.

  
“Let’s find out together, shall we?” He purred before his head bent towards hers and his lips touched her own.

Hermione had been kissed before. She wasn’t a novice kisser but there was something in the way Lucius kissed her that caused her head to swim and her toes to curl. His lips were soft yet commanding and sensual. She was unaware that she had instinctively moved her arms so she could bury her fingers into his silky hair and she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth to suck on it.  
This earned her a deep growl from Lucius and then she was picked up off the floor and her legs wrapped around his torso. The side splits in her enchanted dress making the movement effortless. He moved them three steps backwards until Hermione felt the firm press of a wall behind her back.  
His mouth hadn’t left hers all the while and his tongue now explored her lips before delving into her mouth.  
She moaned again which only spurred him on to explore, not only her mouth but her jawline and neck with kisses and soft bites. Ones that wouldn’t leave lasting marks at this juncture.

The contrast of the wall against her back and Lucius’ firmness pressing into her made her head swim. Her hands were still buried in his hair but his were roaming over her silver clad body. Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure to her core as his large hand slipped underneath the dress at her thigh and she realised she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

  
“My, my Miss Granger, you really are a delight.” One of his long fingers sought out her arousal causing her to gasp. “So wet and responsive too.”

  
‘Fuck, this really can’t be happening.’ Hermione thought, ‘he can’t really want to touch me there!’

  
Oh yes he could and he did, expertly so and Hermione was rushing towards the precipice before she realised what was happening. She had now wound her arms around his neck. Lucius’ lips were once more on hers, kissing her deeply while his hand delved through her folds and rubbed her clit in slow circles. She moaned against his mouth as she felt him curve his fingers inside her and found the special spot that had her convulsing around him in pure pleasure.  
“That’s a good girl.” He purred and was rewarded by another clench of her walls around his digits and a shuddering moan from her lips.

If she had know, that her night would have seen her, legs around Lucius’ waist, and his fingers buried deep within her, giving her one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, she would have called herself crazy and taken herself to St Mungos to get her head examined. However that’s exactly what had happened and just when she thought it was time she left, Lucius had other ideas.  
Slowly he removed his sodden fingers and held them up for her to see her desire coating them. Another surge of heat pulsated to her core.

  
“You are just full of surprises, Miss Granger. I wonder what else I have yet to discover.”

Hermione watched unbidden as Lucius put one of his glistening fingers to his lips and sucked on it with relish. She shuddered at how erotic it was and how it made her insides twinge in anticipation.

“Absolutely delicious.” He said, after licking his fingers clean. He then placed his hand underneath her chin to guide her so he could kiss her deeply once more. Letting her own tongue taste herself.  
He pulled away from her, panting for breath, his normally cool eyes were like molten pools of mercury.

“If you want to leave, now is your chance. You can go and I won’t pursue you.”

Hermione trembled. He was giving her a choice. One she wish he hadn’t have bestowed upon her as now her lust was warring with her brain.

  
“I see you are finding the decision difficult to make. I, for one want you to stay. I want to know what my cock will feel like being squeezed by your wonderful pussy and to hear you calling my name as you come again.”

  
Fuck. He really wanted her, he desired her!  
“Ever since that day; in the sitting room I have imagined your thighs around me like this. You have not disappointed me but I feel that you still need to be fully- satisfied.”

The memory of him flirting with her in the Manor came hurtling back and then she was kissing him. Her tongue plunged past his lips and into the cavern of his mouth, his tongue twisted with hers as his hand went to the buckle of his belt.

The pressure on her back was starting to hurt a little as Lucius pressed her against it with his weight and he shifted her up the wall slightly to free himself from his garments.

His lips were back at her neck, only now the kisses were nips and bites of teeth as he spread her lower lips ready for him. And she was ready, her whole body was tuned to him and as she sank gloriously down on his iron hard cock, her mind exploded.

  
‘It wasn’t supposed to feel this good.’ She told herself as Lucius began to move her up and down his shaft. He walls clenching tightly around him as if she had been starved and he was her first proper meal in weeks.

  
“Such a tight little witch.” She heard Lucius grunt into her neck. “Tight and so wet for me.”

  
Hermione felt the undeniable rush of another orgasm. From Lucius thrusts inside her or his dirty talk she wasn’t sure.

  
His right hand was fondling her breast through the metallic fabric of here dress while the other hand held on to her thigh as he spend up his movements.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck!”  
Who was speaking? Was it her? Thought Hermione.

  
“Oh fuck Lucius, I’m going to come!”

  
Oh, it was definitely her.  
Hearing his name on her lips drove him to pound into to her even faster and Hermione marvelled at his stamina for a brief instant before she came apart. His name torn from her throat followed by her name roared from his as he emptied everything he had into her.

 

Afterwards the only sound was their panting as they fought to regain their breath. Slowly Lucius lowered Hermione to stand on her own two feet. She wobbled against him unsteadily.  
‘Fucking hell. I can’t believe that just happened.’ She smoothed down her dress and tried not to look as Lucius readjusted himself back into his trousers.

  
“Well, I had better be going.” She said, looking around to locate her wand, trying hard to keep her composure.

  
“I have some contraceptive elixir, if you need it?” Lucius asked, finding her wand discarded on the floor by his desk and handing it to her. She took it, her hands shaking still.

  
“The would be a good idea.” She replied.

Silently he went to his desk and opened the draw and brought out a phial containing a blue liquid. He opened the phial and offered it Hermione and she took the potion in one gulp.

“Thank you. Well- Blessings of Samhain to you, Mr Malfoy.”

“And to you Miss Granger. You can use my fireplace to reach a public Floo network if you wish.”

“I think that would be wise, thank you.”

“My dear, the pleasure was all mine.”

 

Once Hermione has disappeared from the hearth after a flash of green flame and smoke, Lucius sat back down behind his desk and started to write in his ledger. The sound of someone knocking on his door caught his attention.  
“Enter.” He called and the door opened to admit Theodore Nott.

 “How did you meeting go?” He asked, coming to stand next to Lucius’ desk. Lucius couldn’t help the smirk on his face. 

“Surprisingly pleasurable. And what of the auction?”

  
It was Nott’s turn to grin.  
“Forty Six thousand Gallons! Old Tuppin spent 1600G on the youngest virgin alone!

  
Lucius lifted a aristocratic eyebrow. “Forty Six Thousand? Are you sure?”

  
Nott turned his hands nervously, “Well, after expenses..”

  
“Every last knut will be going to the charity, Nott. That was the deal.” Lucius said sternly, returning to writing in the ledger. “Besides, I will make sure your good dead does not go to waste.”

  
Nott’s own smirk rivalled Lucius’.  
“Is the ritual space cleansed and prepared?” Asked Lucius, wiping the excess ink from his quill and laying it down on his desk.

  
“All ready to go. Do you still want to lead the ritual?”

  
“Are trying to steal my thunder Theodore?” Lucius rose from his chair and summoned his outer cloak.

  
“We have a few hours before the ritual starts, we really should go and congratulate our lucky auction winners and thank them for their generosity for such a noble cause.”

“After you, Partner.”

                    ~oOo~

The next day at work, Hermione was surprised to find an envelope waiting for her on her desk. This time she recognised the sophisticated handwriting and snatched the envelope as if it was going to disappear in a puff of smoke.  
Her heart hammered in her chest as she cracked open the wax seal.

‘ Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
I hope that this letter finds you well and there was no lasting side effects from your visit to ‘Hades’.

I thought I would inform you that the auction made 55,600G for ‘The War Orphans Benevolent Fund’. I am sure you agree that it was a rousing success and the money will help those in desperate need.

I also wanted to thank you for your wonderful company last night and, if you feel the compulsion to repeate the experience again then see the enclosed gift.

Yours

Lucius Malfoy

Hermione discovered that attached to the bottom of the letter was a gold V.I.P membership card to Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 hopefully tomorrow


End file.
